godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Teruyoshi Nakano
|image =Teruyoshi Nakano.JPG |name =Teruyoshi Nakano |birthday =October 1, 1935 |birthplace =Andong, Manchukuo |firstfilm =The Birth of Japan |notablefilm =The Return of Godzilla |imdb =http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0620317/ |wikipedia =https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Teruyoshi_Nakano }} Teruyoshi Nakano is a Japanese special effects director who has worked on several -produced tokusatsu films, including many entries in the Godzilla series. Career Nakano worked under his mentor Eiji Tsuburaya for much of the Showa series, before taking the reigns as head director of special effects for the Godzilla series following Tsuburaya's passing. Following the end of the Showa series, Nakano continued serving as director of special effects for other Toho films in the 1970's and 80's, such as The War in Space. Nakano's last work on a Godzilla film was as director of special effects for the 1984 revival of the series, The Return of Godzilla, in which Nakano created an expansive miniature cityscape and a giant "Cybot Godzilla" with the larger budget he was given. It was in this film that Nakano worked with and mentored Shinji Higuchi, who would go on to become a well-known special effects director in kaiju films such as the Heisei Gamera trilogy, and eventually a full-fledged director for films such as Attack on Titan and the upcoming 2016 Godzilla film. Since his retirement, Nakano has continued to be a prominent and active figure in the Godzilla franchise, performing interviews about his work on the series and making public appearances at events like G-Fest. Filmography *''The Birth of Japan'' (1959) - Assistant director of special effects *''Gorath'' (1962) - Assistant director of special effects *''King Kong vs. Godzilla'' (1962) - Assistant director of special effects *''Matango'' (1963) - Assistant director of special effects *''Atragon'' (1963) - Assistant director of special effects *''Mothra vs. Godzilla'' (1964) - Assistant director of special effects *''Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster'' (1964) - Assistant director of special effects *''Frankenstein vs. Baragon'' (1965) - Assistant director of special effects *''Invasion of Astro-Monster'' (1965) - Assistant director of special effects *''War of the Gargantuas'' (1966) - Assistant director of special effects *''Ebirah, Horror of the Deep'' (1966) - Assistant director of special effects *''King Kong Escapes'' (1967) - Assistant director of special effects *''Son of Godzilla'' (1967) - Assistant director of special effects *''Destroy All Monsters'' (1968) - Assistant director of special effects *''Latitude Zero'' (1969) - Assistant director of special effects *''All Monsters Attack'' (1969) - Assistant director of special effects *''Space Amoeba'' (1970) - Assistant director of special effects *''Godzilla vs. Hedorah'' (1971) - Director of special effects *''Godzilla vs. Gigan'' (1972) - Director of special effects *''Godzilla vs. Megalon'' (1973) - Director of special effects *''Zone Fighter'' (1973) - Director of special effects *''Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla'' (1974) - Director of special effects *''Prophecies of Nostradamus'' (1974) - Director of special effects *''Terror of MechaGodzilla'' (1975) - Director of special effects *''The War in Space'' (1977) - Director of special effects *''The Return of Godzilla'' (1984) - Director of special effects Gallery Behindgvsm04.jpg|Teruyoshi Nakano and Yoshimitsu Banno with the SoshingekiGoji on the set of Godzilla vs. Hedorah Teruyoshi Nakano with Godzilla and MechaGodzilla.jpg|Teruyoshi Nakano with the MegaroGoji and MechaGodzilla suits on the set of Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla Teruyoshi Nakano with MechaGodzilla 2.jpg|Teruyoshi Nakano with MechaGodzilla on the set of Terror of MechaGodzilla Godzilla 1984 Production Shot 1.jpg|Teruyoshi Nakano with the 84Goji suit on the set of The Return of Godzilla Shinji Higuchi with Teruyoshi Nakano and Godzilla.jpg|Teruyoshi Nakano, Shinji Higuchi, and Takashi Naganuma pose with the Godzilla statue in front of Toho Studios Category:Real people Category:Directors Category:The Real World